vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lobo (Post-Crisis)
Summary Lobo, whose name comes from a Khund dialect and means "one who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it," is the last of his people for one reason: he killed them all. He hailed from the planet Czarnia which was a virtual paradise that knew nothing of war and the Czarnians were almost immortal. When Lobo was born, his evil was so frighteningly apparent, the nurse who delivered him went insane and became the planet's first mental patient in ten millennia after the infant Lobo chewed off four of her fingers. Lobo knew he was one of a kind, but he wanted even more. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo created a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures, he set them on his people wiping out his entire species but himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'. Since then, he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way, he has met and battled a number of superheroes. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B at his peak Name: Lobo Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5-does not age, banned from death), Immune to all known diseases, highly resistant to telepathy, magic, and various other forms of attack, Can create clones of himself from a single drop of his blood (Depending on which version), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of tracking anyone anywhere in the universe once he gets their scent), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Can survive in space), Mastery of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch intangible beings), Often demonstrates Toon Force-like abilities, He can become a spirit and possess other beings Attack Potency: Solar System level at his peak (Far too inconsistent to rate properly. Sometimes he was close to regular human level, and other times he traded blows with Superman, Despero, the Martian Manhunter, or Captain Marvel) Speed: Massively FTL+ flight speed with his bike. Massively FTL+ reflexes/combat speed at his peak (Comparable to Superman) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Can swing Pulsar Stargrave, who was created from the LGM-1 Pulsar and possesses stellar mass) Striking Strength: Solar System Class at his peak Durability: Solar System level at his peak (Regeneration and immortality make him extremely difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Thousands of kilometers with some of his weapons, but prefers to fight at melee range. Standard Equipment: A hook on a chain which is his primary weapon, it is made of an unknown material and can damage incredibly resilient targets, his bike, the SpazFrag 666, which can fly through space at Massively FTL speed, responds to his commands, is semi-sentient and will only let him ride it (although it will let him carry passengers if Lobo allows it), it is equipped with many weapons such as lasers, projectile launchers, particle beams, missiles, etc. Lobo often carries various high - tech weaponry along with him, such as various guns, bombs, and even a time machine Intelligence: Genius-level intellect, although you wouldn't suspect it if you met him. He is usually too drunk to use it properly, but he engineered a plague to kill his entire species (as well as making himself immune to it), he is capable of inventing and devising advanced technology, and even reprogramming Apokoliptian technology to trick Darkseid Weaknesses: Usually drunk, and not at 100% capability. Also, susceptible to manipulation from women Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Ghost Rider's Profile (Unrestricted Ghost Rider was used, and speed was equalized) Spawn (Image Comics) Spawn's Profile (Both at 4-B, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4